


Team Building

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee! Chloe, F/M, Fluff, Fox! Alya, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Team, Turtle! Nino, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 10 || Secret Sleepover || When Chat Noir isn't allowed to attend a team building sleepover, the Miraculous team brings it to him. He gets a bit emotional.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will get back to updating during the day!
> 
> Update because I found this funny || Someone pointed out that I'd spelled Milan as Mulan in my tired 4 am state of mind (it's fixed now) and I'm now picturing Gabe hanging out with Mulan XD

When Chat Noir landed before the eager faces of his four teammates, he knew they’d be disappointed. “Sorry you guys, my father said no to the sleepover. I hope you all have fun though.” He looked away, not wanting to see their reactions.

Queen Bee scoffed. “Sometimes I forget how much of a dick your dad is Adrien. Is he even in town?” Chat shook his head no. His father had denied the sleepover plans over the phone from his cushy hotel in Milan.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Tortuga’s concerned expression, the one that matched Vixen’s behind him. “Bro, I’m sorry. I agree with Chloe, your dad is a huge dick.”

“I think he’s more like a big bag of dicks. Want Nino and I to kick his ass Sunshine?” There was not an ounce of joking in Vixen’s words and he knew the couple would be on the next plane to Milan if he took the offer.

Chat smiled at his friends and finally looked to see how his quieter than usual girlfriend was taking the news that he wouldn’t be able to make it to their team building sleepover at Chloe’s. Ladybug’s face was scrunched slightly, eyebrows drawn together, nose wrinkled, lips pursed. It was a look Chat knew well, a look she got when she was coming up with a plan to take down an akuma. It was a look of calculation.

“My Lady?” The look instantly disappeared, replaced by a small, sweet smile. Even though he knew it was masking whatever she’d been thinking about so intently, the grin still made him melt.

“That’s okay mon chaton, there’s always next time.” He could see that Ladybug ignored the confused looks of their teammates. “Come on everyone, we have a patrol to get done.” Before anyone could reply, she’d jumped off into the night.

Between the five of them, patrol took no time at all and soon enough, Chat Noir was bidding his teammates goodbye as they headed to Chloe’s hotel. The fake smile he’d plastered on his face held until he made it to his room and detransformed. Adrien sighed. “Hey kid, I’m sorry you don’t get to spend time with everyone tonight.”

He smiled at his Kwami. “Thanks Plagg, I’m sorry you can’t either.” With a nod, Plagg flew over to the mini fridge in Adrien’s room to get his cheese. With a second sigh, Adrien grabbed a change of clothes and shut the bathroom door behind him as he walked in, hoping a shower would lift his spirits a little.

After a very long shower, Adrien emerged from his bathroom to find his four friends chatting away, their sleeping bags laying not too far away from them. “Wh-what?” Adrien could feel tears start to well in his eyes. “What are you guys doing here.”

All eyes were on him. Nino was the first to jump up, walking over to greet is friend with a hug. “Since you couldn’t come to the sleepover, we brought the sleepover to you. It was Marinette’s idea.” Adrien glanced to his girlfriend who was smiling at him.

The tears that had been welling tracked down his cheeks as he walked over to her. Marinette stood and Adrien pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his head in the crook of her neck. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke against her skin. “I love you. God, Marinette, I love you so much. You’re just so wonderful and I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Marinette wrapped a hand in his hair like she knew he liked, hugging him a bit tighter with the other. “I love you too kitty. It wouldn’t have been the same without you tonight. Besides, I wasn’t going to let you get out of cuddling me tonight.” Adrien chuckled and was about to reply with a comeback before he heard fake gagging behind him.

Turning, he saw Chloe sticking a finger in her mouth along with the gagging noises. “Can you guys get a room. I’m literally getting sick from all the sickening cuteness.” She schooled her features into a scowl but Adrien saw the twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

Untangling himself from his lady, Adrien quickly wiped away the tear tracks on his face with the palm of his hand and beamed at his friends, finding one of Marinette’s hands beside him. “Alright, if I can’t be cute with my girlfriend in my own room then let’s get on with the sleepover!” He was met with four very enthusiastic cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
